


He Wrote Still Lonely

by astrosky



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrosky/pseuds/astrosky
Summary: Jihoon can't take not being important anymore.





	He Wrote Still Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt supposed to be good ive just had a super terrible month and needed to let some of it out. i dont actually think the things i wrote are true.

Everything sucked for Jihoon. He was taken advantage of time and time again. Sure, he loved producing music but not like this. He had become a machine and most of the time he wasn’t even happy with his work anymore. Luckily, they’d gained enough popularity that they could put out shitty music and their fans would still stream it. Although, it felt like that didn’t really matter anymore either. If it ever even did. He expected to be treated like shit from the company but now it had spread to the members. No one cared anymore. Jihoon would be in the studio all night just trying to make others happy. Jihoon had other interests but it seemed like they weren’t as appealing to him as they once were. Nothing is. Nobody cared about him anymore. The members used to check up on him to make sure he was okay but now he wouldn’t even get a visitor. Sure, he’d push them away whenever they tried previously but that didn’t mean he wanted them to actually stop caring. But they had. Now he was truly alone. Wasn’t this what he wanted? He was never one for touching or emotional moments. He should be glad he’s finally left alone. But it turns out, not so shockingly, being alone also means he’s lonely. Once you become lonely you feel as if you have nothing. It doesn’t make sense. He has everything right? He has the fame, the fortune, the looks, a family, 12 people he spends time with everyday. Except it’s not all as it seems. The fame is exhausting. The fortune hardly means anything to him. He was below average compared to everyone else in the group. His family had stopped reaching out. And the most hurtful part was that he didn’t even feel like he should be a part of Seventeen anymore. He didn’t fit it anymore. He didn’t fit in anywhere to be honest. Which is why he sits on his bathroom floor covered in blood, barely awake. This felt better. He was feeling so much better. One, two, three seconds without consciousness. Ah, so it was almost time. He had no control over his body but his mind gave a large sigh. It was time to be free. No more loneliness. Jihoon vaguely saw light shine in his vision and shouting from a familiar voice but it was too late. Nobody could do anything now. He gave a tiny smile and let go.


End file.
